


Dream in Color

by allfireburns



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: rat_jam, Drabble, Dreams, Gen, Introspection, POV Third Person, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All River's dreams in the box were in black and white.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream in Color

All her dreams when she was in the box were black and white and shades of gray. Some were clear, in focus - dreams of childhood, of Simon and her mother and father, of the Tam estate, of dancing and knowing every step as if by instinct. Other's weren't as focused - blurry forms and shapes, muffled voices she couldn't make out, monsters lurking in corners, but they always went away, because Simon had promised he'd keep her safe now.

And then she dreamt in color, a splash of blood amidst all of the black and white and gray, and woke up screaming.


End file.
